Tears of a Trainer
by ThunderStryker
Summary: Speed, Strength, and Skill. The three key components guaranteed for a great trainer. But something else is required. A Heart. And thirteen-year-old Anastasia will soon figure this out. Please R&R.


Note- Yes, I do know that I constantly change form personal to story point of view. And I don't own pokemon.  
  
The Johto Chronicles Episode 1 Genises  
  
Prologue It was one of those fall days. The ones that give you a feeling that something great was about to start. It was as though the Trees wanted to speak but couldn't, and the wind spoke in the only way it could; a storm. The bushing of the leaves made it seem it wanted to take you somewhere, somewhere where this legend would start. And the leaves all pointed to one place; Professor Elm's laboratory. And so this story of a legend begins.  
  
DING-DONG! DING-DONG! The loud alarm clock rang. A Young girl looked at her clock, it read 6:00. This was the earliest she ever woken, or at least from what she could remember. Thirteen-year-old Anastasia Knightly looked at the mirror. Her Blond hair was occupied with red vampire red streaks; her Blue eyes could remind someone of a sky. She was still in her pajamas but she could easily change in about 20 minutes or so. Today would be the best day of her, and her brother, Jamie, life. Today they would receive their pokemon from Professor Elm's laboratory. Yet, we're probably not thinking of the same Elm I am, right? You're probably thinking of the Elm that made the famous discoveries of Pokemon Eggs, and Pokerus. But I'm thinking of his grandson, Jason Elm the third. He might not be as known as his grandfather, but still, he's known for giving his pokemon to legendary trainers such as Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Who knows? Maybe even she can become a famous trainer. 'Tch, Yeah, Right.' The teenager thought to herself as she changed into her Bandanna, Baggy Jeans, and Red Blouse. Her father was always gone working in Hoenn, and her mother was a housewife. Secretly, she did love pokemon but had a deeper passion for something else.Drawing Scenes, Pokemon, People, whatever she just loved drawing. Whenever she saw something really beautiful she just took out her pastels and Drawing Pads and didn't stop until she was done. As she finished her checklist for the items for her knapsack, she noticed one more thing. "JAIME!" She said running down her halls filled with debris. "Jaime, Wake up!" She yelled while shaking him hopelessly. "What?" The young boy asked. "WAKE UP!" Anastasia hollered into her ear. "IT'S 7:00 AM! WE HAVE TO BE AT BIRCH'S BY 7:30!" "What? Oh Fine...Go have breakfast or something I'll be ready." Jamie announced. Anastasia didn't trust him, but still she wasn't going to be late for her pokemon. "Fine, I'll meet you outside the house at 8:20." She said as she closed the door to Jaime's room. ***** "Wow, you're here." Anastasia said to her twin brother. Out of the house appeared thirteen-year-old, with brown hair and blue spikes, Hazel Eyes, taller than Anastasia, wearing Blue Baggy jeans, A White Shirt with A Green pokeball in the middle, and a Blue/Green dress shirt placed over it. "Told You." He gleefully announced. "Come on." She said to her younger twin as they began running up the hill. They decided to have some sort of a race, to who would have the first pick of pokemon. Jamie was in the lead, and he almost reached the door until somebody slammed the front door in her face. "OWW!" Jamie yelped as he rubbed the back-side of his head. "Sorry, didn't see you." Said a Red-Hair Boy. "Name's Jimmy Funk. What's yours?" The young boy questioned Jamie. "Jamie Knightly. Say, did you get your beginner pokemon?" Asked Jamie. "You Bet I did." Announced Jimmy as he pointed to the strange pokemon behind him. "Totodile! Toto!" The hyper pokemon yelled. "Meet Wave rider." Jimmy said playfully as he gestured his hand toward the Totodile. 'Cute.' Anastasia thought. "Well, I'm off to Goldenrod!" Jimmy told the duo. "Bye!" Anastasia and Jaime shrieked as Jimmy and Wave Rider walked off out of the exit of New Bark Town. The two walked in. The lab was very similar to Oak's. Complicated machinery occupying every wall, posters of Various Johto Pokemon and in the middle 2 pokeballs. "Where is he?" Anastasia asked. "Don't know. Go ask that assistant." Jamie commanded as he pushed her to him. "HEY!" She yelled as she bumped into the assistant. "Hey to you too. Now may I ask why you're here?" The assistant inquired. "I'm Anastasia Knightly." Anastasia said. "And there, is my brother Jamie Knightly." Anastasia pointed to her waving brother. "Um.We were supposed to receive our pokemon?" "Ah...The 'special' ones. Go into the back." The assistant grumpily mumbled. "Okay." ***** "Wow!" Jamie exclaimed. They were in a pasture full of pokemon. Among these pokemon were several breeds, An Eevee, Sneasel, and Charmander were playing a game of hide and seek. Horsea and Marill were racing in the water, and Pichu was practicing its aim with Professor Elm. "Hey!" Anastasia yelled at Elm. "Hey! Come over here!" Elm called back at them. Anastasia and Jamie walked over to him. "Hey, where are the starters?" Jamie and Anastasia asked in Unison. "These are the starters." Elm said as he motioned his hand to the pasture. "What? I meant Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil." Anastasia remarked. "These are special pokemon. They aren't like normal pokemon, these pokemon have special abilities that pokemon of the same species normally couldn't posses." Elm announced. "But why are you giving them to us? Why not to some other kid?" Jamie questioned the man. "Because you're special too me.Ever since the day you saved me from that Houndour." Elm started, "Well, just choose one!" Okay, one of the renowned Professors in the world is giving us our pick full of dozens of pokemon! "Cool!" Jamie said as he walked over to the water pokemon. "I'm going to watch these little buggers finish there game." Anastasia exclaimed as she ran over to the Eevee, Charmander, and Sneasel. The Charmander was it and she already managed to find the Eevee. "Char! Charmander!" The lizard yelled as its tail glowed. The tail hit the Eevee, it just used Iron Tail. 'Whoa, I guess this is what he meant by 'special' pokemon.' Anastasia thought to herself. The Eevee had recovered quickly and was mad. It used Shadow ball. This attack evened the odds. "Eevee!" The Normal-type howled as it sped up at an un-believable rate. Charmander lost the race. Eevee was safe. Now all that was left to find was Sneasel. The Sneasel was cleverly behind me, since I was so big compared to it, it seemed like the perfect hiding place. Charmander was puzzled. She looked left and right and was getting agitated. I just smirked as I concealed the cute pokemon. Charmander out of frustration used Foresight. It saw right past me and at the laughing Ice-Type. "Charmander! Char!" Charmander squealed as it pointed to me. Or, right through me. The Charmander began running toward a rock where Eevee was. Sneasel caught on fast and leaped off of Anastasia's shoulder as she began running. Charmander was determined and wouldn't give up so it tried to Ember Sneasel. The attack missed and Sneasel used Ice Punch on the grass to make the grass slippery. The attack backfired and instead of Charmander falling Sneasel did. Sneasel lost and was left on the ground crying. "Aw.Don't Cry." Anastasia softly whispered as she held the pokemon. She now looked at the Eevee and Charmander. "Meanies," Anastasia said as she stuck her tongue at the pokemon. Eevee and Charmander were appalled as they both tackled Anastasia. "Forget you two; Sniper is better than you two anyways." Anastasia announced. "I choose you!" Anastasia spoke to her new partner. Meanwhile. "Come on! Go Horsea!" Jamie yelled. The race was still on, Marill vs. Horsea. Marill was in the lead but Jamie wasn't going to let that blue ball win. "Horsea, Use your.Bubblebeam!" Jaime shouted. Millions of bubbles appeared out of Horsea's mouth. The bubbles were all aimed toward Marill. "Marill!" Marill used Water Bun to shoot some of the bubbles, but the bubbles eventually ganged up on him and it fainted. "Yes! Now, speed things up with your agility!" Jaime commanded. The Horsea indeed did use Agility and won. "Cutie..." Jamie spoke as he picked up the little sea horse. "Mind if I choose you, foggy?" Jaime said to the pokemon. Horsea nodded. And as he began walking towards Elm he noticed his sister already had a pokemon with her, a Sneasel. "Ah! You've finally chosen!" Elm shouted eccentrically. "Yep, Foggy and I are made for each other." Jamie thought aloud. Anastasia laughed at the name. "Foggy?!?" Anastasia shouted hysterically while wiping tears from her eyes. "What's next, Bozo the Snorlax?" Jaime whispered something in Foggy's ears. Horsea laughed and water gunned Anastasia's face. "MY HAIR!!" Anastasia shrieked. "I'll get you! I'll rip out your spikes and feed 'em to my Sniper!" Jaime laughed. "Yeah, whatever." The two began to argue until. "STOP!" Elm shouted. "You're both acting like children! Do you want the pokemon or not?" Jaime and Anastasia thought he was joking but didn't take the risk. "Sorry!" The two children yelped. "I think that you two have the potential to be great trainers." Elm started. "But you act like children." "It'll never happen again." Jaime assured Elm. "I hope not .Now, all you two need are your Pokegear!" "Whu-?" Anastasia inquired. "Pokegear, it's a new technology that is a map, cell phone, and radio. You can swipe cards in it to have more features." Elm spoke as he looked in his briefcase. "Ah-Hah!" He cried triumphantly as he pulled out two small gray devices. "Here." "Okay." Anastasia uttered as she took it and clipped it around her belt. Jaime wore his as a necklace. "Now, here is your Pokedex." Elm handed Jaime a sky blue Pokedex, and Anastasia a Midnight Black. "Now, heading to Falkner's?" Elm asked. "Yep." They both replied in unison. ***** "My Babies!" Mrs. Knightly shrieked as she saw Jaime and Anastasia. "I was about to have a panic attack! You never told me you were leaving!" "Sorry Mom, We wanted a head start." Jaime replied. "Jaime." It was their father's voice this time. "Yes?" "Protect Anastasia; she's only thirteen you know." "HEY! I'M OLDER THAN HIM!" Anastasia shouted. "It doesn't look that way." Mr. Knightly muttered under his breath. Anastasia ignored the comment and stormed out of the house. Jamie said goodbye and told his mom that he would call her every time they got into a new town. And with one last goodbye to his little sister, he shut the door. 'Thank God.' Jaime thought to himself as he sighed. They began walking down the path that led to Cherrygrove. "Anastasia?" "Yes?" "Can I." "Can you what?" Anastasia remarked. "Can we split up for a while? I need to attend some business on the way to Violet City." Anastasia paused. Split up? After all that they've been through? They've never been away from each other for any more than a couple of hours. Flashbacks occurred. Ones of them playing, birthdays and every sweet memory they've had. But right after that the-not-so-pretty ones occurred. Like how he put her red die in her shampoo. It took her 5 hours to wash it out. And others of him making fun of her, teasing her, pulling her hair.Anastasia stopped again. She knew her decision, and this would be final. "Bye." Anastasia said to her little brother. Jaime's jaw dropped. He was expecting her to refuse, to forbid it, but no she said 'bye' "How could you leave me!?!" "I thought you were the one who asked to go away. Not me." "Yeah, but." "But what?" "Screw this, I'm out!" Jaime exclaimed as he walked along to the path of Blackthorn. 'Man, that was cold' Anastasia thought to herself as she kicked a rock. Suddenly something rustled in a nearby bush. "Who are you?" Anastasia inquired as she threw a rock at the bush. The Pokemon cried. "Magmar!" As it melted the rock with an Ember attack. "Okay.This one's a fighter." Anastasia thought aloud. "Sniper, you're up!" Anastasia announced as she threw Sniper's pokeball. "Magmar! Mag!" as it melted Sniper's pokeball. Sniper was released. "Sneasel! Sneasel!" The Ice type cried. "Ice Punch!" Anastasia cried. The Ice punch attack worked. Magmar was frozen. "Pokeball, Go!" Anastasia hollered as she threw the ball. It wobbled, once, twice, thrice and with a PING Magmar was caught. 'Magma' she thought to herself as she clipped the ball to her belt. She went over to the melted pokeball. It was beyond repair. She touched the ball, it was still hot. "Sniper?" Anastasia queried. "Sneasel." Her Ice- Type pokemon responded. "I hope you don't like pokeballs," She commented "Because it looks like you won't be in one." ***** Anastasia was getting irritated. She was walking for an hour now and still no Cherrygrove. Out of frustration she threw a stick at a bush. "OW!" A female voice yelped. "THAT HURT!" "Shut up! You'll blow our cover!" It was a male voice this time. Anastasia was confused, who were these people? And why were they undercover? "You know I can hear you, right?" Murmur surrounded the bushes. Suddenly two people appeared from the bush. A female, with short brown hair, she appeared to be eighteen or so, and her blue eyes stuck out. The other was a male, about 20, with red hair, and brown eyes. Both were wearing uniforms with "R" in the middle. "Get ready for some trouble," "And it'll make you see more than double," "To make the world know of our devastation," "To let the world see our nation" "To win with cheating whether a kick or shove" "To reach all the stars above" "Anthony" "Nina" "Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of light," "We'll show you our true power at the dead of night." "Kadabra!" At the cease of the poem, Anastasia was even more puzzled. "Team Rocket? Never heard of them" Nina and Anthony did an Anime Fall. "HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR ABOUT TEAM ROCKET?" Nina shrieked. "LET'S GET HER! KADABRA, GO! USE CONFUSION!" Anthony yelped. "Ponyta, you're up!" Nina yelled. Nina released Ponyta. Anastasia hurled a pokeball, Magma emerged. "Use fireball Magma and Sniper use Ice Punch!" "Sneasel!" "Magmar!" The attacks had little effect on the pokemon. 'What am I going to do?' Anastasia thought. "STOMP!" Nina roared. Ponyta ran at a high speed and began ramming at Anastasia. "HELP!" She shrieked. At that moment a pokeball was tossed to the floor. But it wasn't Anastasia's. It belonged to a dirty-blond boy. He was about Anastasia's age and weight, but looked different. As he commanded the pokemon to use Razor Leaf. Out appeared a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur's attack distracted Ponyta long enough for Anastasia and the man to run away. Anastasia was still panting, near a dam. "Thanks, what's your name anyways?" "Davis, Davis Ruzzi." "Thanks Davis," Anastasia started "If it wasn't for you." "If it wasn't for him, we would've had your pokemon by now!" An angry voice shouted. Davis and Anastasia looked around, nothing. "Over here you reject!" They looked below the dam. Unfortunately Nina and Anthony were there, Nina holding a megaphone. "Crap. I guess we'll have to do this thing again.AZU! Let's show 'em what we're made out of!" Davis shouted as he released an Azumarill. "Sniper, let's show 'em what being Ice cold is about!" Sniper was released. Nina and Anthony still used Ponyta and Kadabra. "Bite!" "Ember!" The two trainers commanded. Both attacks hit, and both pokemon were damaged. "GRAB ONTO PONYTA!" Sneasel jumped on Ponyta. "SHAKE IT OFF!" Nina commanded. Ponyta tried over and over but Sniper's sharp claws still stayed lodged in. "NOW BLIZZARD!" Sneasel called upon a powerful Blizzard. "PONYTA!" The fire horse yelled as it was frozen into a block. Sneasel jumped off of it as Anastasia cheered. Nina and Anthony were tossed to the side. "We'll get you!" "Oh really? Well I have a surprise for you that you'll find quite 'shocking'" Davis tossed a pokeball. A Flaffy appeared. "THUNDERSHOCK!" Nina and Anthony were being shocked away."WE'RE BLASTING OFF!!!" and with a ping! They were gone. Suddenly a tiny hole opened in the dam. Apparently, nobody noticed. "Phew, that was a close one." Anastasia thought aloud. "Not quite, look." Davis pointed at the small hole. "I don't see anything" "Wait, it was just here!" Anastasia and Davis were looking around for the small hole while meanwhile a Rattata was nibbling on the whole. "Rat!" The small rat shrieked as it hyper fanged it. The whole grew, it was breaking the damn. Anastasia noticed the disaster and began to run toward it. She got swept away in the current. "HELP!" Anastasia bawled out. "What can I do?" "You have pokemon, don't you?" Anastasia commented "USE THEM!" "Right." Davis released a pokemon, Bulbasaur emerged, "Bulb, use vine whip to grab Anastasia, now!" "BULBA!" The plant-animal cried as it grabbed Anastasia. "Thanks, now Sniper, freeze the water with your Ice punch!" Sniper began ice punching away. Davis just stood there. "GO, use your pokemon!" "Whu- Whu- Whu!" Davis shouted. Apparently he awoken from a dream. "Oh, yeah, um.Thunder flash, use your cotton spore to seal the hole, Bulb, try to absorb the water, and Heather, blow away the water with your gust!" Davis released three pokeballs. Out appeared a Flaffy, Bulbasaur and Pidgey. They were doing fairly as Sniper was. Magma was pissed. "Magmar! Magmar!" the fire pokemon exclaimed. "Sorry Magma," Anastasia apologized. "It's just that there is no way you would stand a chance against steel." Anastasia snapped her finger. "Sniper? Ice punch around the hole!" Sniper froze the area around the hole. "Magma, it looks like you'll get your chance! Ember the hole!" Magma shot a fire stream at the whole. The steel melted and covered the hole. The water was stopped. "Yeah!" The two cried. Suddenly a man appeared out of the shadows. "You the one who stopped the flood?" He pointed toward Anastasia. "Yes." "Here." He gave a pokeball to Anastasia. He started to leave. "Wait! What is it!?" Too late. He was gone. "That dude must've been on drugs or something." Davis noticed Anastasia. He grinned. "Hey, you came back from a wet t-shirt contest?" Anastasia was dumbfounded. He pointed to her shirt. She looked down and flinched. Her shirt was soaking through. You could see her bra. "You know Davis," Anastasia was getting angrier by the second "I HATE PERVERTS!" And with a shrill she smacked him so hard he fell to the floor. Davis began rubbing his cheek. "It was wroth it." 


End file.
